100 One Shots
by emeralddragon24
Summary: 100 little looks at Raven & Beastboy mostly.


A/N: Ok I know that I am suppose to be working on Broken 2: Trent's Revenge. And I am really. Just this was bugging me so I wrote it down to leave me alone. I hope you like them. Some of them are just a little bit depressing so watch that. I am also working on another story than Broken 2: Trent's Revenge. Though most of the other story was written down on paper so it is quite possible that it will be up rather than the next chapter of Broken 2. Anyway keep a look out 'kay? -emeralddragon24

**100 One Shots**

1. His Girls

Beastboy was walking into the common room of the tower. In his arms was a tiny bundle. The bundle made a whimpering noise. He quickly hushed the bundle that lay in his strong, protective arms. "Hush now little one mommy will be up soon." He said softly, while gently rocking the bundle back and forth. The bundle would not be convinced however, and let loose a plaintive wail, while Beastboy chuckled softly.

Raven walked into the room looking tired and slightly worried. Though when she saw Beastboy holding the bundle she relaxed some. Beastboy looked up at Raven when she said. "You know you shouldn't worry me like that Beastboy." Beastboy stood still for a moment looking at Raven clueless and asked. "Like what?" Raven sighed and shook her head, then she took the bundle from Beastboy.

A little baby girl with purple locks was reveled when the blanket fell away from her face. Raven let loose a soft motherly smile while she made soft comforting noises. Beastboy stood back and watched his wife comfort their newborn daughter. The beast inside of him happy that he had been able to protect both his girls from harm, and that they were safe and sound with him.

2. Tea

Beastboy was sitting on the counter of the kitchen. While Raven was making her tea in front of him. "Hey Rae?" Beastboy asked, "Can I have some tea?" Raven was shocked, but handed him a cup. Beastboy drank the tea, then walked away. While Raven tried to figure out what had just happened.

3. Love Song For The Dear Departed

Raven looked around her room listening to Korn, thinking about Beastboy and how he died. The lyrics of the song blared though the speakers._ Love song for the dear departed. Headstone for the broken-hearted. Arms to kill. More flowers to steal. Head trip for the mortal earth bound. One sip of the blood that I found. Laying here. I'm dieing here._ The song was dark and depressing, though at the moment Raven took comfort in the song. The song seemed to tell her that even though things were going to be darker now she would still go on. Though some small part of Raven wished that Beastboy would come back to her, and make the world a little less dark.

4. Life

It started out a normal day, or so Cyborg thought. When he walked into the common room though he was soon proven wrong. For there was Beastboy and Raven playing the game of Life. Raven already had five little cars filled with people and was about to start a sixth one, while Beastboy had four going on five. Now that wasn't what disturbed Cyborg. No what disturbed Cyborg was Beastboy's comment of. "Man this game is scarily accurate of what our life is going to be like, huh Rae?" And Raven's frowning nod.

5. Kiss and Make Up

Beastboy was annoying Raven to the point that she was ready to strangle him. Cyborg saw this and in an effort to save Beastboy's life said. "Stop annoying Raven, and kiss and make up." Little did anyone know that Beastboy planned to kiss Raven to make up. Though even Beastboy thought that the world was going to end when Raven kissed him back saying. "I forgive you."

6. The Voice

Beastboy was watching the sunset as though he was looking for something. When Raven came up to the roof she noticed Beastboy and his constant watch of the setting sun. "What are you doing?" she asked him. Beastboy waved a hand to silence her. "Voice." Was Beastboy's inarticulate response. Confused Raven sat and listened to the world around her. In the silence a voice could be heard singing to the world. The voice sang of the hard times and the good times. It sang of love lost and found. It sang of pain and sorrow, as well as, joy and comfort. It sang of life and death. All around Raven and Beastboy the voice played, though it wasn't until they turned to each other did they notice that Raven was smiling happily and nothing blew up.

7. Wonderland

Raven looked to the skies asking for strength and peace of mind. Beastboy noticed this and he asked her why she did one day. Raven looked at him and replied. "Because it's my wonderland of hope."

8. Notebook

Beastboy was sitting on his rock. Beside of him was a black and blue notebook. He refused to touch the notebook, for it had belonged to Raven. Two tears fell from his eyes at the thought of Raven. She had been killed by a drunk driver a little over four nights ago. Beastboy sighed in anger and sadness. _Why?_ was the only thought that floated through his mind. He picked up the notebook that Raven had told him about as she lay dieing on the sidewalk. He opened the book and on the last written page was a message for him. _Beastboy I love you._ was what Raven had written in her neat gothic penmanship. He choked back a sob before he looked at the ocean. "I'm coming Rae." he whispered to the wind before he swam to the deepest part of the ocean and drown himself.

9. Art

Raven was looking through the poster bin at the Wal-mart looking for something to lighten her room a little. Though all she found were some dark and depressing band posters, and My Little Pony posters. She sighed and left the poster bin empty handed and slightly sad. Little did she know that a pair of emerald eyes had seen her looking through the poster bin. The owner of the eyes, Beastboy, walked to the art supply aisle. He picked up colored pencils, paint, and poster sized paper.

Three weeks later Raven opened her door and she found a poster of herself riding Beastboy's beast form. In her hands was a lance of some sort. The tip of the lance was stuck in her father's heart. While her father was on his knees his head bowed in defeat. Raven was taken back by the detail of the picture, and she loved the poster. She hung the poster on her wall, and when she would have a bad dream she would look at the poster to calm down.

10. Date?

"Raven?" Beastboy asked. "Yes?" Raven answered calmly. "Did you like our date?" Beastboy asked afraid of the answer. "No." Raven said turning to him and watching as his ears lowered. "I loved it." Beastboy's face lit up and he kissed Raven.

11. Child of Mine

Raven was looking out over the bay a hand over her stomach. A smile played about her lips as she gently rubbed her belly. _Soon I will be a mother._ Her eyes sparkled with joy. "Don't worry little one I will protect you. Sweet child of mine." She promised the unborn babe softly.

12. Sacrifice

Beastboy was hunting the city over for Raven. A cult had taken her a few hours before to use her as a sacrifice, to resurrect a great evil. He took to the air for a moment. Luck was with him though, and he spotted a thin beam of light that led him to the cult. Landing in front of the building were the light was coming from he became the beast. The beast rushed in ready to kill to get his mate back. Though Raven called to him and begged him not to kill. The beast, unhappy about not being able to kill the ones that had hurt Raven, followed Raven's pleas though. Soon Beastboy was back in his human form and freeing Raven. Once Raven was free he grabbed her and pressed her closely to himself. He was afraid that if he let go again that she would disappear again. Raven said nothing though for she was holding just as tightly to him.

13. Get to Me

"You know Raven I know more of the stars and sea than I know about you." Beastboy said. "And its beginning to get to me." Raven looked up from her book to stare at Beastboy. Then she said. "Beastboy all you need to know is that you are the only thing that makes sense in my life. So don't worry so much about the past and future why's and how's. Just worry about the right now." Beastboy grinned at Raven before kissing her.

14. Socks

"Beastboy. Why are your green socks mating with those blue socks?" Raven asked more than a little disturbed at the sight. Beastboy looked at the socks for a moment before saying. "Huh. I don't know just back away slowly and they shouldn't attack you though." Raven just stared at him with wide eyes.

15. Distance

Beastboy looked at Raven and wondered at the distance to get to her heart.

16. Freedom

Raven never knew until that moment that freedom was just another word for nothing left to lose. Crying she held Beastboy's lifeless body close to her wishing that his death wasn't the price of her freedom.

17. I Will Possess Your Heart

Raven was listening to Death Cab for Cutie. "I will possess your heart." blared though the speakers in her room. _You gotta spend some time love. You gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find love that I will possess your heart. I will possess your heart._ Raven listened to the lyrics of the song and thought to herself, _one day Beastboy I will possess your heart. Just like you possess mine._ As the song ended Raven walked to the common room a little happier with the promise that one day she would win Beastboy's heart, that for now she could take seeing him and Terra together. _I will possess your heart._

18. Wedding

Beastboy walked back and forth nervously. The chapel was crowded with people waiting for the ceremony to take place. For today two of the city's heroes were getting married. Though for Beastboy the wedding was wrong. So very wrong. Today was the day that he would marry Terra, and not Raven. At the mere thought of Raven sent him into a depressed state of mind. Memories drug him back to the day that Raven gave Terra back her life, but in the process ended her own.

"_Raven? Do you think that you should do this? I mean you love Beastboy to." Starfire said afraid for her friend. "Yes Star I do love him, but he doesn't love me at least not in that way. Besides you all want Terra back, and I…well I will be fine," Raven said in a tone that brook no argument._

_That night the Titans went to the grave of Terra. Raven had told them that she would need them to be ready to take care of Terra when she awoke. She left out that she would not need care as she was going to take Terra's place. As the spell started Beastboy began to realize that something was wrong. Then they noticed that Raven was beginning to turn to stone that started from the ground up. Beastboy cried out to try and get Raven to stop the spell, but the spell was to far gone for Raven had spoken the last word. The other Titans watched in horror as Raven slowly turned to stone. "Raven stop the spell!" Robin screamed at her, but Raven sadly shook her head saying. "I can't stop the spell Robin, it is complete." Beastboy ran to Raven and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop the spell Rae! Please stop the spell!" he had begged shamelessly. Raven had smiled sadly at him before kissing him on the lips. "I love you Beastboy." were her last words._

Beastboy bitterly regretted that he had never told Raven that he loved her. He had had Raven's stone body taken to the tower and place in an area were time and weather would not destroy her body. He promised that he would join her one day. For now however he had to live with the fact that Raven was gone, and he was marrying Terra. Sadly he turned to the door to face his future alone and without Raven.

19. Window

The day was starting out warm and sunny, and Raven was glad that she would not have to confine herself into her room. Though when the storm clouds rolled in over the bay she sighed at her to quick to judge the tone of the day comment. Walking inside she went and sat by the window. Beastboy waltzed into the room he could tell that the weather had gotten to Raven just by the way she was looking out the window. Going over to her he said softly. "You know that is not the only window in the house." Raven looked up at him confused. He chuckled a bit saying. "The eyes are the windows to your soul, and I see that your soul is in some pain care to talk?" Raven nodded happy to have someone to listen to her for a change.

20. Love

Raven was sitting next to Beastboy on the couch. She looked at him and asked. "How did you know that I was the one for you?" Beastboy pulled Raven into his lap until she was snuggled into his chest. He rested his head on top of hers, and said. "Simple you were the only one to look past the jokes, and look at the person I had forgotten." Raven smiled and buried her head into his chest. Her smile was small, but it contained all of the joy that she was feeling at the moment.

21. Hero

Beastboy was sitting next to Raven a top of Titans tower. He was trying very hard not to cry from the pain and anger that he was feeling. He wanted nothing more than to leave this world to its petty wars. All that he wanted to do was to live in peace with his wife, and raise his child. "You will come back right?" Raven asked. Beastboy looked at Raven with a soft look. "It would take a lot more than some stupid war to stop me from coming back to you." Raven nodded tears pouring down her face. Beastboy gave her one last hug before morphing into a bird, and flying to the station were he would be shipped from.

Four months had pasted since Beastboy had left for war. Raven was only a few months away from giving birth to their child. Nightwing, Cyborg, and Beastboy were returning today from the war. Starfire, Jinx, and Raven were sitting at the station waiting for their men to return. The train pulled into the station and the men that had been taken from the city, were returned. Nightwing and Cyborg stepped off of the train their faces hard and uncaring. Though when they saw Raven their faces fell into deep shame and sorrow. Raven saw this and feared that Beastboy was dead. She looked away from them. Cyborg sighed and said. "I'm sorry Rae. We should have watched him better." Raven turned away from the happy group a hand on her belly. "Did you bring his body home at least." Nightwing sighed. "Sorry Raven we would have if we could have found his body." Raven nodded and walked away.

Later that night another train came in to the station. A young green man heavily battle scared stepped off of the train. "Raven I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." he said to the night air. He walked to the outside world and became a sparrow and flew to the tower in the bay.

Raven was on the roof top mourning Beastboy. When she felt someone on the roof with her. "I n-need s-some time alone just now Nightwing. I'll come back in a minute." Though the figure drew closer and wrapped their arms around Raven holding her. "I thought I told you that it would take a lot more than some stupid war to get rid of me." came Beastboy's rich voice. Raven gasped and turned into Beastboy's arms and kissed him happily. _You are a hero you know._ Raven thought to him he just smiled.

22. Pocket Full of Sunshine

Raven was watching Beastboy jump around the room after she had kissed him. He was so happy that he couldn't contain himself. "I have a pocket full of sunshine for sure now!" he shouted to the room. Cyborg couldn't help it he looked at Raven and said. "Dang Rae you think you could kiss me and give me that kind of energy?" Raven blushed a dark red color and muttered. "Shut up Cyborg."

23. Starlight

Raven was sitting on the moonlit beach hoping that nothing bad had happened to the little green pest that she called her boyfriend. What she didn't know was that Beastboy was four feet to her left unable to look away from her because the starlight that shone on her look like an angel that had fallen to the earth.

24. Paper

Robin was reading the morning paper with a mug of coffee. Though when he saw the headline of 'Beastboy Proposes To Raven?' He very nearly had a heart attack on the spot. He gripped the paper with a death grip. The more he read the bigger his eyes got. When Raven walked into the room and saw that Robin was staring a hole into the paper she sighed and shook her head. _He could have just asked us._ She thought to herself with a bemused expression on her face. Looking at the engagement ring on her finger she smiled. _Well maybe it is better this way._

25. Game

Beastboy was sitting on the couch bored, and alone. Though he was soon joined by Raven with a pair of game console controllers in her hands. "You tried to read a book, so I will try one game with you." she said. Beastboy smiled in gratitude at Raven. Raven managed a weak smile. By the time the other Titans came home Raven and Beastboy were deeply immersed in the game that they were playing. The other Titans had to stop and pick their jaws up off of the floor. Though they said nothing about Raven playing the video game, since she might decide to take out her anger about losing out on them.

26. Innocent

Raven had to marvel at Starfire's innocent attitude. Though it was Beastboy's innocence that drew her to him. She had hated the way that he was accused of spilling a secret by Terra for that had very nearly broke Beastboy. Raven vowed that she would protect Beastboy's innocent nature for as long as she could once she was with him.

27. Butterflies

Starfire was watching the couple that was sitting on the rocks below. Robin saw Starfire looking out the window and became interested in what she was looking at. Walking to the window Robin looked down to see what Starfire was watching. What he saw shocked him. For there was Raven and Beastboy sitting on the shore with butterflies flying all around them. Robin smiled and shook his head in admiration for Beastboy's creativity for dates for Raven, so that she would feel special. Turning away from the window he lead Starfire to the movies.

28. Martyr

The Titans were surprised that the people of Jump City often called Terra a martyr. Even though Terra eventually came back from her stone prison. Though when Raven was killed in the line of duty for saving a small child she was called a monster or an idiot. Finally there came a day that Beastboy couldn't take the loss of Raven anymore. He was sick of people calling Raven a monster, so when a real monster came to the city he and the other Titans agreed to let the thing have its way with the city. When the people of the city cried out for help to the Titans, the Titans told them maybe its is best that the monster be left be. After all they didn't want to die the death of a hero and be called monsters for the rest of history.

29. I Walk Alone

Beastboy was walking the edge of the cliff. He was sad for he was the last living Titan. The others had been killed in a fierce battle against Slade. He was depressed. Titans East had sent their apologies to him for the death of his team. Though he didn't know what good that did him for they were gone. The worst part of it all was that he had been ready to ask Raven to marry him that night at dinner. He looked to the sky and thought. _I walk alone now, but not for long._ Thus the next morning the Jump City paper read the last of the Titans gone.

30. Tattoo

Beastboy was holding Raven close to himself. When Robin came in and said. "So are you two ready to go to the beach yet?" Raven blushed when she thought of the bikini that Starfire had bought for her and that she had promised to wear. Beastboy raised a brow at Raven's blushing face. "Not yet but we will be in a minute." he said. Raven walked to her room and put on her new bikini then turned to look at the raven that was tattooed on her back. Sighing she covered up with a pair of shorts and a shirt, and walked to the car were the others were waiting.

At the beach Raven took off the shirt and the shorts. Beastboy was trying not to stare at Raven, but the moment he caught sight of Raven's body, nothing short of death could break his stare. Raven felt someone staring at her so she turned to look. She found that most if not all of the males on the beach were staring at her. To top it off some females were looking just as hard as the guys. Raven felt like she was going to die from embarrassment. Cyborg let out a slow breath saying. "Cool tattoo Rae. Were did you get it?" Raven still mortified said. "Azerath." They nodded and began getting the rest of the beach to stop staring at Raven.

Beastboy though was a different matter. When he awoke from his shock he took Raven into his arms and kissed her saying. "I like the tattoo." Raven could only blush.

31. Quest

Beastboy was on a quest. A quest of great daring and danger. A quest to make Raven smile, and fall in love with him. Little did he know that Raven was on her own quest to win his heart.

32. Joke

"Hey Rae! Wanna hear a joke?" Beastboy said to Raven. Raven looked up and said. "Not unless you want to take a swim." Beastboy was undaunted though and proceeded to tell the joke. He then spent an hour swimming back to the tower.

33. Classic

Beastboy was sitting next to Cyborg playing videogames, when Raven walked into the room. Beastboy become distracted by Raven walking into the room, thus he promptly lost the game that he was playing with Cyborg. Though he didn't really mind, because he was watching Raven. Upon seeing Raven reading King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table he asked. "Hey Rae you think that you could read that book to me?" Raven was surprised by his request though not half as much as Cyborg. Beastboy caught their matching looks of disbelief and said. "My mother use to read me the classics when I was a small child. One of my favorites was King Arthur." Raven nodded in understanding, and began reading aloud. Cyborg just stared at the two.

34. Bleeding Love

Beastboy was laying on the sidewalk. He was in pain, trying to stop the pain of his broken heart. See Terra had ripped his heart to shreds again, though another was about to mend it back. Raven walked up to him and comforted him in his time of need. Beastboy couldn't believe his luck at having Raven comfort him, but just so long as he healed he didn't care who helped him.

35. Tree

Raven was walking around the forest looking for a certain tree. Finally she found the tree that she was looking for. Floating to the tree she placed her hand on the mark that she and Beastboy had carved into the bark so long ago. She sighed at the feelings of want that were still lingering in the air. Then went to his grave and said hi and told him of his son. After a while she walked away sadly unable to take the silence anymore. Behind her was a stone that read Garfield Mark Logan. 1987-2008.

36. Ghostly Lovers

Beastboy had been torn up about Raven's death for days, and Raven knew it. She looked at Beastboy for a moment before asking. "How can I help him?" An angel of sorts spoke. "You will know how to help him when the time comes." Raven nodded and watched.

A week later Beastboy was attempting to kill himself. Raven had to stop him so she reached for him and pushed him away from the knife. Beastboy's went wide as he saw Raven standing in between him and the knife that would bring them together. "Rae? Why?" Raven shook her head. "I don't want you to die." Beastboy reached out and touched her. "But how can I touch you?" Raven shook her head. "I don't know, but so long as I can prevent you from killing yourself I don't care."

Beastboy was happy that he could at least touch Raven again. "Come on Raven I know of a way to pass the night." The low tone in his voice made Raven shiver, but she did as he bid and the two had a most enjoyable night together.

37. Rain

The world around them was wet and glittering but neither cared so long as the other was there with them.

38. Blanket

Raven was sitting on the couch shivering from the cold as the power had been knocked out about an hour before. Beastboy walked into the room with little on. Seeing Raven sitting on the couch shivering he walked back to his room and got out a blanket. Sneaking up behind Raven he slid behind her and encased her in the blanket up against himself. Once she was nice and warm she thanked him, then walked away. Beastboy smiled to himself thinking _oh yeah she digs the ears._

39. Rise

Raven was glaring at Terra, and said. "Rise. Get up so I can beat you down again." Terra rose to her feet with a glare. However Raven kicked her back down. Terra was about to get up again, but Raven placed a foot on her chest and said. "You hurt Beastboy again I wont stop until you need a feeding tube to eat for the next month." Terra gulped and nodded hoping that she didn't tick Raven off anymore.

40. Scent

Beastboy sighed Raven's scent always drove him crazy. It hinted to many things, but it mostly hinted that she was lonely, and the beast wanted nothing more than to make his scent mingle with hers to tell all others that she was taken.

41. Goddess

Beastboy had always thought that Raven was a goddess that had come to earth to protect the people that she had helped to create in the beginning of time. Little did he know how close he was to the truth some times.

42. Take My Hand

Raven was on the ledge of a cliff holding on. She was exhausted from the constant use of her powers and now she didn't have so much as a drop of power left. Thus she was hanging. Beastboy seeing that Raven was in trouble ran to her to save her. He reached out to her saying. "Take my hand Rae!" To Raven however his eyes were asking so much more than to take his hand to save herself. His eyes were asking her to let him love her as well. Raven was nervous about letting herself find love again, though she hesitated for only a moment more before she let herself take his hand and heart. Beastboy smiled and lifted her into his arms. Raven smiled as he held her close murmuring. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

43. Bleed it out

Raven held a knife in her hands. Then she made a long shallow cut on her arm. Not deep enough to have cut a vein, but deep enough to draw some blood. She looked at her blood hoping that one day she would bleed out all of her demon blood.

44. Horses

The Titans had gone to the circus for their day off. Starfire was intrigued by the trick horse riders. Robin laughed softly at Starfire's interest in the riders, though he very nearly choked on his drink when Starfire said. "I believe that they aren't going to do much more than stand on the horses backs right? So then what is the point?" Raven answered seeing as Robin was currently choking. "Because Starfire to stand on a horse's back while it is running is very hard to do." Beastboy suddenly had an idea. "Hey Raven why don't we go and meet those riders?" Raven was wondering why Beastboy had wanted her to come with him, but then she remembered that lions were up next. Thinking about how hard it must be for him to watch the horse act she agreed to go with him.

The two Titans went to where the horses were. There they saw the riders grooming their mounts. Beastboy was like a two year old as he went to the horses. "You guy's were awesome." Beastboy said to them before they got any closer to the horses. The riders nodded their thanks and proceeded to be little Beastboy about the horses. Raven was getting tried of them talking down to Beastboy. So she walked to one of the horses that was now saddle less. She brought it closer to the center of the ring. The riders were about to protest when Raven got on the horse, and kicked it into a run.

The horse was quick to start running Raven closed her eyes to feel the rhythm of the horse. Once she had the rhythm of the horse she put her hands on the horse's back and did a one hand handstand. The other Titans were just coming to get their friends when they saw the riders treatment of Beastboy and Raven's display of both balance and trust of the horse underneath her. Though Raven wasn't done yet. She pushed herself into the air in a back flip over the horse's head she rotated once, before landing on her feet on the horse's back once more. She let the horse slow down then and she slid back to a sitting position on the horse's back. The horse slowed to a walk and then stopped altogether. When the horse stopped Raven dismounted and led it to the circus riders.

The riders had their mouths hanging open. While Beastboy had the world's biggest grin on his face. "That was the coolest Rae!" he said in awe. Raven blushed and said. "Just goes to show you not to judge a book by it's cover." The riders watched as the two Titans walked back to their friends. Their faces still frozen in shock.

45. CD

Raven was looking at the offending CD that had entered her room. She was about to throw the CD out of the window, but she was curious as to what was on the CD. So she placed it into her CD player. What began playing surprised her. Soft Celtic music began to play through her speakers. The music was calming and she almost immediately slipped into her mediation. Two hours later the CD finished the last song. Raven was feeling calmer than she had ever felt before. She walked out of her room and there sitting on the floor was Beastboy. He stood when Raven opened her door. "So did you like it?" he asked shyly. Raven looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah I did."

46. Broken Strings

Beastboy was sitting on the shoreline of the little island that the Titans called home. He was depressed about what Terra had said to him. She had told him that she was not the same person as she was before, and that he was to leave her alone. He suddenly knew what a puppet felt like. It was great when someone pulled the strings, but when the strings were cut it felt like the world had no focus. Beastboy hoped that the next master of his heart wouldn't throw him away.

47. Truth

Terra was looking at the heartbroken boy in front of her. She knew that Beastboy would never be the same and it would be all her fault. Though she didn't want to go back to the other Titans and answer for the crimes that she had done. She didn't want to admit that she loved the boy in front of her. So she turned her back on Beastboy saying that she was not Terra, and she never would be. She locked away the truth in her heart and refused to let the truth go, no matter how much it hurt her.

48. Pictures

Raven was sitting in her room with Starfire putting together a scrapbook. The two girls had pictures of the team in various activities. Raven would often let out a small smile at one of the funnier pictures. Though when pictures of Beastboy would come into her view her hands would tremble, and tears would glitter in her eyes. Starfire wasn't much better, for when she would see one with Beastboy she would stifle a sob that lurked in her throat. Though she would handle the pictures of Beastboy since she knew that if Raven had to handle his pictures, she would be no use to anyone.

49. Drawn

Raven was sketching a picture in the common room. The other Titans were intrigued that Raven was in the common room sketching instead of reading. They came up behind of her to see what she was sketching. She ignored them and continued to sketching the picture.

The others were amazed to see each and everyone of them in a certain pose with a verity of other poses and expressions on their faces surrounding the main pose. Though when they looked for Raven's picture they found none for her. Beastboy was disappointed that Raven hadn't drawn herself yet. Thus he asked, "Hey Rae where is your picture?" Raven looked at Beastboy, and said. "I don't have one." This surprised the others and they all asked why. Raven looked at them, and said. "Because I have no guide to go by for myself." This seemed to satisfy everyone, but Beastboy.

The next day Raven found Beastboy sitting in the common room drawing her, and surrounding her where her emotions. Beastboy looked up at her when she gasped in surprise. "Like it?" he asked. "Love it." was Raven's reply.

50. Mornings

Raven woke up and looked at the rising sun. Everyone thought Raven love the mornings, however this was just the opposite of the truth. Raven hated mornings the most as they took away her dreams away for another night.

51. Moonbeams

Raven was in the park running back and forth. The Titans came to the park to find out who was causing the disturbance. She was running to stay in the light of the moon. Confused the Titans called to her though she would never answer them. They soon found out that Raven was sleepwalking in a way. Beastboy was the first to figure out that she was reacting to the world around her. Though they did nothing to wake her as that would have been even more dangerous. So Beastboy volunteered to stay and watch over Raven.

The night long Raven ran to stay in the moon light though she never left the clearing where the Titans found her. The next morning when Raven awoke she found that she was in the park and Beastboy was sitting a little ways off. Tired though not knowing why she transported them to the tower. There she laid Beastboy on the couch and slept next to him happy at last.

52. Meeting The Parents

Beastboy was nervous. He was going to take his fiancé to meet Steve and Rita Dayton, his adopted parents. Raven assured him that it would be ok, even though she was just as nervous as he was. Finally came the moment of truth, and both Steve and Rita liked Raven though right at the moment it was a tense relationship.

That night as Raven and Beastboy were getting ready for bed Beastboy asked. "Do we skip meeting your parents?" Raven laughed and said. "And miss Trigon kicking your butt hardly." Beastboy just groaned in response.

53. Ladder

Raven never knew that ladders could bring good luck too.

54. Doll

Beastboy looked at the doll in horror. _Raven can __**never**__ know about this!_ He thought to himself in panic. For there on the shelf were blow up dolls of the Titans, and Raven's was the most popular.

55. Job

Robin never knew that his job was to be a marriage counselor as well as team leader.

56. Book

Raven looked to her book shelve only to notice that a book was missing again. _Damn him,_ Raven thought in irritation, _he took another book without asking._ He was going to pay.

57. Chance

"Raven all I'm asking is that you give me a chance." Beastboy said. Raven looked at him with scared eyes. "I will try Beastboy, just don't push me ok?" Beastboy smiled brightly. "So long as I have a chance."

58. Song

Beastboy was surprised that Raven was listening to Dido's song 'White Flag.' Though he was even more surprised when he heard the radio guy said "That was 'White Flag' by Dido by request for Beastboy."

59. The Dawn

Beastboy found Raven on the roof shaking. "Nightmare?" He asked. She nodded her head. "You know that the night is always darkest before the dawn of a new day." Just then the sun rose like a giant red eye, and Raven smiled.

60. Questions

"Daddy!" A little girl squealed running to Beastboy. Beastboy laughed and caught the girl into a hug. "Why hello dear heart." He said in way of greeting. "Daddy what does pregnant mean?" the little girl asked. Beastboy sat the girl down and asked. "Where did you hear that word from?" "Mommy said that she was pregnant." Beastboy hit the ground with a thump. "Daddy?"

61. Gone

Raven stared at the world below her. She was fingering a tetsu dragon on a crescent moon pendent that he had given her. He may have been gone for now, but she knew that he would come back one day.

62. Return

Beastboy was tired of running away from her the one that held his heart. He remembered the pendent that he had given to her, it was a tetsu on a crescent moon. He hoped that she had liked the gesture that the dragon pendent represented. He looked up to the tower that he had left to get a hold on the beast.

Inside a young woman was sitting on the couch in the common room, she was hoping that the young man that had left her so long ago would be coming home soon. She was still watching the view of the bay, when she heard the door to the common room open. She stood and turned to greet whoever had just walked into the room. Though she very nearly fell to the ground for standing before her was just the very person she was wishing would return.

Beastboy was stunned that Raven was wearing the pendent that he had given her. However the moment that he saw that the pendent was on her neck he quickly picked her up and showered her with kisses. Raven meanwhile laughed happily at Beastboy's antics, for she was just as happy as he was that he was back.

63. Contacts

Raven was looking at the colored contacts that she had gotten to hide her bright purple eyes. The contacts were designed to hide her purple eyes, and replace them with a brilliant brown color. Raven placed the contacts in and watched her eyes go from purple to brown. She smiled to herself, and walked out of her room. She walked to the common room to make some tea before she went to go and look for an apartment downtown.

Beastboy walked into the room, and the moment that he saw Raven's eyes he spit soymilk everywhere. Much to Cyborg's displeasure. Though at the moment Beastboy didn't care about Cyborg's discomfort he only cared that Raven had changed her eye color. "Why?" he asked. Raven looked at him confused and asked "Why what?" Beastboy pointed to her eyes and said again. "Why?" Raven looked at him and said. "Because I need to at least look some what normal." Beastboy shook his head and said. "Normal is only how you perceive the world around you. Don't let the world define you Rae." He then walked away, leaving Raven stunned at the table.

Later that day Raven walked to the office of the apartment building, purple eyes and all.

64. Fight

Cyborg was sitting on the couch waiting for Beastboy to stop fighting with Raven and to come and play video games with him. Though when Raven grabbed Beastboy's ear and drug him off Cyborg sighed and turned to Robin. "Game?" Robin nodded and the two battled it out hoping that Raven wouldn't harm Beastboy to badly. Though Beastboy never seemed to care that he was hurt. That often caused the rest of the team to wonder how the two made up after the fights. Though no one would ask, and that was because Raven had a way with threats when she wanted to get 'creative' as it were.

65. Fish

Aqualad was watching the fish swim to and fro calmly. Though suddenly a green barracuda swam into him. Wondering what had set this fish into a panic he asked it what was wrong. What he got for an answer was hide me from Raven. Confused as to why the fish was afraid of a bird he asked it, or at least tried to. For at that moment a black band of energy wrapped around the fish. Suddenly all became clear to Aqualad and he chuckled to himself as he swam after the fish. When he got to Titans tower he was greeted with the sight of Beastboy trying his hardest to get free of the black bands of power that circled him. Aqualad greeted Raven and asked. "So what did he do this time?" Raven looked at Aqualad and said. "Unless you want to be skinned alive as well then I suggest that you forget that you ever saw this fish." Aqualad nodded and left quickly shaking his head in amusement at the pair on the shore. _Well Bee will have the details so lets go see what Beastboy did this time._

66. Green

Beastboy often wondered which was greener. Himself or his jealousy for Raven's new boyfriend Aqualad.

67. Killer

"Please boyfriend Robin can we keep friend Killer? Please?" Starfire begged of Robin. Robin sighed, but gave in seeing as how Killer made Starfire happy. Sitting in front of him was a slug with a little collar that read Killer.

68. Kiss Me

Beastboy was laughing like a mad man, though truth be told he probly was, as he ran down the hall away from a certain empath. He kept chanting missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me. Raven however was more concerned about catching him at the moment than kissing him.

69. Birthday

Raven was miserable as she was going into labor on her birthday. Beastboy was worried sick that something was going to go wrong and he would lose both his wife, and child. Though when the chaos ended Beastboy was holding his newborn daughter. He looked at Raven and said. "Happy birthday Rae."

70. Visitors

Beastboy never thought that visitors from another dimensions could get air sick.

71. Heights

Raven would never admit it but she was afraid of heights.

72. Rush

Beastboy was running as quickly as he could to get to the roof. He was late and he knew it. He was suppose to have met Raven at the movies for their date, but Starfire had caught him and had forced him to eat some of her cooking. Thus he had been sick for over an hour, before he had regained control over his stomach. He just prayed that Raven was in a listening mood.

73. Bet

Beastboy was sitting next to Raven humming a little under his breath. Raven was getting annoyed by the noise however and she looked at him and asked. "Could you be quiet please?"

Beastboy was going to ignore her request, until he got an idea to got what he always wanted. A date with Raven. So he looked at her and said. "Make you a bet. If I stay quiet for five minutes you have to go on a date with me. If I crack then you get your choice of doing what ever you want with me. Deal?" Raven was sure that he would never make it the full five minutes and so she agreed to the deal.

Two minutes Cyborg came in and he saw Raven watching Beastboy like a hawk. "Um…what's going on here?" he asked confused. Raven never moved, though she answered. "A bet."

Three more minutes passed, and Raven was stunned. For Beastboy had sat quietly for five minutes. "Damn." Raven swore. "Yes!" Beastboy shouted. Then he turn to Raven and said. "See you at six. Don't be late Raven." Cyborg looked at Raven and asked. "What did he mean see you at six?" Raven sighed heavily and said. "I guess I have a date at six then." Cyborg's jaw hit the floor as Raven walked away.

74. Really?

Raven was getting annoyed at Beastboy as he was still trying to get her to laugh. "Come on Rae you know that I'm funny just let lose and laugh." he said. Raven looked at him, and said. "Leave me alone I'm running out of places to hide bodies." Beastboy backed away slowly as he was unsure if Raven was joking or not.

75. Plans

Beastboy came storming into the common room with a stack of papers in his hands. "Would you like to explain these Raven?" Raven looked up from her book and said. "Huh so there is that plan for world domination I've been looking everywhere for that."

76. Funny Cide

Raven was watching the Kentucky Derby on the screen hoping to see a triple crown winner. When Funny Cide passed the finish line Beastboy laughed aloud. "Humor's death just won a race huh?" Cyborg looked at Raven and said. "Gee I didn't know that you were a race horse there Rae. What other secrets are you keeping from us?" Raven promptly throw both Cyborg and Beastboy into the bay.

77. Ball

Starfire looked at the room full of people dancing around the room she was nervous about dancing with anyone other than Robin. Though she couldn't help a smile when she saw Beastboy and Raven dancing together, partly because Beastboy was letting Raven lead, and partly because Raven looked annoyed that she had to teach Beastboy to dance. Still the two looked happy about being close to one another even if it didn't show very much.

78. Bottle

"Look Rae a message in a bottle. Do you think that we should read it?" Beastboy asked. Raven took the bottle and with an all mighty heave tossed it back into the water of the bay. "No let the police deal with mystery bottles, we have enough trouble keeping our daughter in the shallow water." Beastboy looked at her with a raised brow. "Where is your sense of adventure?" he asked. Raven looked at him and said. "At home with a good book."

79. WHAT?!

Beastboy thought he was going to faint when he heard that Raven was pregnant again, but when his daughter told him that she was pregnant as well Beastboy hit the floor out cold.

80. Shoes

"Hey Raven what do you think about these shoes?" Beastboy called out holding up a pair of black and dark blue DC shoes. "I think that those are mine and you need to find another pair of shoes." Raven said swiping the shoes from him.

81. Light of Some Kind

Raven looked around the room. _Where is the light?_ Just then Beastboy walked into the room, and Raven sighed in relief. _There it is._

82. My Immortal

Beastboy was sitting beside of Raven's grave. The song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence was playing in his mind. She would never know now that she, the dark goth, would forever hold his heart. This saddened him, but some how he knew that one day he would see her again. He swore to himself that he would tell her then.

83. Love Me Dead

They said that when the Titan Beastboy died Raven was never the same. Which was true for now she could love him freely without having to worry about killing him herself.

84. Desert Rose

Beastboy could barely wait for the desert to have a rain storm, for in the desert was a flower that was just as rare, and beautiful as Raven herself.

85. Hat

"Beastboy if you don't get that hat away from me you will be hanging upside down from that flag pole over there." Beastboy gulped and ran for it.

86. Skies of Blue

A couple walked hand in hand through the park until they came to a statue of another couple. The male of the couple bent down and grabbed a small stone, then he walked to the statue and placed the little offering by the feet of the statue. Once that was done the couple walked away hoping to have the blessing of the two greatest warrior lovers that there had ever been. Beastboy and Raven of the Titans.

87. No Angel

Raven was running as fast as she could to escape him. He thought that she was an angel, but she knew better she was no angel and she never would be. Though that didn't stop her from trying to become an angel just for him.

88. Car

Beastboy was walking the dealerships lot looking for the perfect car for his family. The dealer looked at him and thought him stupid, and tried to get him to get a sports car. Beastboy stood strong however and got a minivan. When he got home he saw Raven look at the van in surprise. "I thought for sure that you would get a sports car." she said to him.

89. Snow White Queen

Beastboy looked at Raven and thought to himself. _She is the snow white queen of my heart._ Raven looked at him and said. "Cute you just lost your date privileges for the night." Beastboy's response was just a groan.

90. Beg

Terra was looking at Beastboy a spear of rock in her hands. "Beg me for forgiveness Beastboy, and I might let you live." Beastboy looked at Terra and said. "Beg me for forgiveness, and Raven might not kill you." Terra looked confused for a minute that was until Raven's voice appeared next to her ear saying softly, deadly, and calmly. "Start begging Terra."

91. Lost in the Crowd

Some days Cyborg felt lost in a crowd of couples.

92. A Beautiful Lie

Robin was wondering the tower looking for the one person that might understand him. He just hoped that she was in a good mood. Standing in front of a steel door that read Raven in bold black letters he gathered his courage to speak to the dark sorceress. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Raven opened her door and looked at her leader. "Yes?" she asked. "Raven I need your help to stop the nightmares. Please." he said. Raven nodded and said. "I can only give you a temporary fix at best. The only way to really fix the nightmares to talk to Starfire." Robin nodded in understanding and said. "But for now this will do."

That night Robin slept a false sleep, but to him it was better than having to admit the truth of Raven's words and what they meant for him.

93. Stairway To Heaven

Four Titans were gathered to release the ashes of their friend. A girl with purple locks stepped forward to release the ashes of her lover. On the bluff high above the city she watched as the ashes danced in the air and seemed to form a stairway leading up into the sky. She watched the sight for a moment before a wash of longing engulfed her to join in the dance of the ashes. Thus Raven and Beastboy danced one last time before he walked on up the stairway to heaven, and she back to the ground to help her friends until it was her time to join him.

94. Mommy

Beastboy was chasing his little twin son and daughter up the slope to the statue of Raven, the pairs mother. "Slow down you two!" he shouted to them. The pair immediately came to a stop to wait for their father. "But daddy we want to tell mommy all about the party that uncle Cyborg threw for us." the little boy said. "I don't care slow down she wouldn't want you kidnapped either especially after she fought so hard to bring you into the world safely." Beastboy said sadly. The two children looked down ashamed of themselves. "Sorry daddy."

When the three arrived at the top of the hill the two kids started climbing the statue to sit in their mother's arms. They spent the day telling the statue everything that had happened since their last visit. Once they family was done telling Raven everything that had happened. Beastboy took one last look at the statue of Raven. "Thank you for everything Rae. I just wish that you were here with me to raise our kids." Then he turned and walked back to the kids leading them home crying all the while.

95. Make This Go On Forever

Beastboy was looking at Raven. He had just one thought about their love. _Make this go on forever._

96. Romantic Moments

Raven never took Beastboy for a romantic however after her surprised her with a candle lit dinner, and a night stargazing. She had to admit he was defiantly a romantic after her heart.

97. Unshed Tears

Raven's eyes were full of unshed tears for the ones that she loved, and lost. Though she never thought that Beastboy would have unshed tears for her in his eyes.

98. Time

Beastboy watched for a moment as time froze when Raven walked into the room to join the rest of the team for the ball that the mayor was throwing for the heroes of the city. Though what he didn't know was that the whole time that he was staring at Raven with a look of want on his face. Cyborg was taking pictures of him to blackmail him later.

99. Rule the World

Beastboy was shocked to hear "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay coming from Raven's room. Not only that, but singing along with the song. Beastboy was about to walk on down the hall, but Raven open the door at that moment. Beastboy froze on the spot. Raven looked at him afraid that he was spying on her. "Beastboy." she growled. Beastboy took off hoping that he could shout out his explanation of why he was outside of her door, before she skinned him alive.

100. Question

Beastboy was looking around the room hoping that he hadn't forgot anything. Just then the doors opened behind him. His eyes widened in surprise as he turned around a little to quickly and landed on one knee. Cyborg who was walking though the door saw Beastboy on his knee and said. "Man I thought that you were going to ask Raven to marry you not me." Beastboy was sputtering indignant responses to Cyborg, when Raven walked into the room. Though she was quick to back out slowly so as not to intrude on the two men who were trying to figure out if Beastboy was proposing to Cyborg or not. All the while she was thinking to herself _I thought that Beastboy was strait._


End file.
